


Only you

by wtfwhyamilikethis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate universe - 50s/60s, Angry Kissing, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Forbidden Love, French Kissing, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Meant To Be, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sad and Sweet, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tension, Use of Real Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfwhyamilikethis/pseuds/wtfwhyamilikethis
Summary: 50s/60s AU where Clay and George meet after both of their dates ditch them. They talk and share an intimate experience together, one they will surely never forget. After their night together, they struggle with confusing emotions as society doesn't allow them to be together, meeting and being torn apart almost too many times for their hearts to handle. But after all, love always does seem to find a way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 56





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for checking this out! I put a lot of time into this one so I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> There are some songs referenced in the fic, I recommend listening to them as you read the specific parts for a better experience, especially if the lyrics are written in the fic :)
> 
> Some brief definitions of a few words used from the time period:  
> parking: the act of parking your car in a well hidden area to engage in kissing or certain sexual acts  
> petting: any sort of physical contact which does not involve removing clothing but in which there is a deliberate attempt to effect arousal  
> going steady: dating one another exclusively 
> 
> Also, if you want to check it out, this is [Clay's outfit](https://images2.minutemediacdn.com/image/upload/c_crop,h_1123,w_1997,x_1,y_0/v1554742070/shape/mentalfloss/558095-warner_home_video.jpg?itok=TP0muy6r) for this chapter (James Dean from Rebel Without a Cause)  
> And here is the outfit I used for [inspo for George's outfit](https://i.etsystatic.com/6994027/r/il/7b69ac/2795439705/il_794xN.2795439705_bat3.jpg)
> 
> Dream and George have both stated that they are okay with being written explicitly. If their opinions ever change, I will gladly take this down.

The date had gone terribly so far. First, George had taken the girl to a pizza parlor in their small town in Illinois where they had an incredibly dry conversation and George paid for their meals. Now, they were sitting in George’s stilled car at a nearby lake where teenagers would frequently go to ‘park’. The lake was one of the few not yet discovered by the adults, so there were no lurking patrol cars trying to prevent the teenagers’ antics. They sat silently in the car, George staring awkwardly out the window with his hands clasped together in his lap. The girl was fully facing George, her body twisting to look at the boy. 

“Tonight has been fun,” she said. _No it hasn’t_ George thought. He gave a half-hearted smile in response. She continued, saying “Thanks for taking me out George. You’re a real nice guy.” 

George looked over at the girl now, nodding and smiling politely at the compliment but not offering one in return. She then reached her hand out and hesitantly took George’s in her own, looking up at him with hopeful eyes as they made contact. 

When he felt her hand on his, he immediately felt uncomfortable. He didn’t even exactly know why it felt so wrong. She had been really nice and was known as one of the prettiest girls at their high school. George gave it some thought before intertwining their fingers and moving their hands to rest between the two of them on the bench seat of his car.

Although George slightly cringed at the feeling, he figured there was no reason not to hold the girl’s hand. He _should_ like this girl, there wasn’t anything wrong with her and she had actually been very polite throughout the evening. They sat in more awkward silence for a moment before the girl reached out to turn on the radio, asking “Can I play some music?” 

The boy replied, saying “Sure,” looking extremely uninterested and voice monotone. The girl turned on the radio and tuned it until “Puppy Love” by Paul Anka started gently humming from the car's speakers. She adjusted the volume slightly, turning the music up and looking over at George who was gazing out the front window again, looking painfully bored. 

George could feel the piercing gaze of the girl beside him, so he looked over at her. When they made eye-contact, George noticed she had a different look in her eyes, one he wasn’t used to. He wasn’t exactly sure what the look was, but her eyes seemed to be filled with some kind of desire and her eyes were fluttering down to nervously look at his lips. 

Then, without much warning, the girl leaned forward and closed her eyes, moving in to kiss George. Before their lips could meet, George quickly pulled away, back hitting the car door as he shrunk away from the girl. When the girl felt him retract, she opened her eyes and had a confused, hurt look on her face. She backed away from the boy, settling into her seat before softly asking “What was that? Do you not want to kiss me?”

George sat wide-eyed, still in slight shock at the attempt the girl made, especially considering it was improper for a girl to come on to a guy like that and it was usually up to the guy to initiate everything. Then, George snapped out of his racing thoughts and stuttered out “U-uh, no. I mean, I don’t know. Uh- maybe?”

“You _maybe_ want to kiss me? What does that even mean George?” She sounded slightly angry now as she spoke, eyebrows furrowing. George really didn’t know if he wanted to kiss the girl or not. When she leaned in, he immediately felt an instinct to back away but he couldn’t figure out why. Shouldn’t he want to kiss the pretty girl sitting in his car, eagerly waiting? This was practically every boys’ dream. So yes, ‘maybe’ was his answer. He sure didn’t feel an urge to kiss her but he felt that he should.

The girl waited for an answer from George, but after nearly a minute passed and all she got was his mouth opening and closing in silent attempts to say something, she said “You know what George? You’re not even worth it, you’ve been acting weird all night. I don’t deserve this.” Then, she opened the car door, getting out before slamming it closed and storming off. George made an attempt to call out to her and offer a ride home but she was already long gone.

He felt like a complete jerk. He had paid little attention to his date the entire night and had led her on by parking with her and holding her hand. He had definitely messed up. George felt angry with himself in more ways than one. Confusing thoughts raced through his mind, he had only been on a few other dates before and they had all ended in a similar fashion to this one; George never wanting to go further than holding hands, never making a move or paying attention until eventually the girl would get fed up from the lack of attention and leave. Why was he always so uninterested on dates? Why did he never make a move? At first he thought it was just the girls, but now he was beginning to think there was some other reason; there was no way all of the girls had been that boring. This was the only time a girl had tried to kiss him and he was angry with himself at how disgusted he felt as he saw her getting closer. 

In his frustration, he got out of his car and slammed the door behind him, marching off to the beach to hopefully clear his mind and get some sense in him. When he got to the shore, he sat down on the soft sand and began running his fingers through the grains, picking up handfuls of the sand and letting it pour out of his hand slowly. The cool breeze made him shiver a little, wearing only a light blue short sleeve button-up tucked into black slacks in the middle of March; the air nipped at his skin, leaving slight goosebumps. He didn’t really mind the tingly cold feeling though, he was used to the frequent chilly weather in Illinois.

George thought to himself for a while, thinking of the confusing swirl of emotions he felt throughout the date. Then, he heard a voice shout “Fuck!” as he saw a small rock fly out from the sand a few meters to his left, landing in the water with a gentle ‘plop’.

\---------------------------

Clay’s girlfriend was talking his ear off beside him in the car as he gazed out the window, looking out to the lake. Him and his girl had been going steady for a month now, and tonight he had taken her out to the local pizza parlor for their one-month anniversary. She was usually the most talkative out of the two, it seemed she always had something to say or comment on. 

At the pizza parlor, Clay was utterly bored as he ate his pizza, only half listening to whatever story his girlfriend was telling him. Clay let his gaze wander around the parlor, looking at all the different people and young couples eating there. He wondered what all of their stories were, why they were at the parlor this Friday night. 

That’s when his gaze landed on a particular boy. The boy had brunet hair and dark brown eyes, pink lips curled in a half-hearted smile. Clay recognized the boy from his high school, they were both 18 and in their last year before graduating, both in the graduating class of 1959. It looked like the boy was on a date, sitting across from a girl who also went to their school. The two seemed mildly uncomfortable as they made conversation. 

Then, Clay’s girlfriend said “Hey, are you even listening to me?” and snapping Clay out of his trance as he realized he had been staring at the boy. 

“Yeah, sorry baby, just got a little distracted,” Clay replied apologetically, reverting his attention back to his girlfriend. Clay found his thoughts lingering on the brunet boy he had been watching, confused as to why he was so captivated by him. Eventually he put his mind to rest and numbingly listened to his girlfriend while he ate, nodding along absentmindedly.

Now, they were at the lake where teenagers would go to ‘park’ and kiss in private. He had kissed his girlfriend before but every time he did, he had always been somewhat hesitant and couldn’t tell how much he actually enjoyed it. It wasn’t exactly a bad feeling, he had just always assumed it would feel better considering how people often talked about it. Tonight, Clay assumed they would make-out a bit and maybe get to some heavy ‘petting’, but he found himself dreading the thought. 

The two were holding hands in the car as Clay’s girlfriend talked, he wasn’t exactly listening again. That’s when she said “Clay, you aren’t even paying attention to anything I say, are you?” in an accusatory tone.

Clay hurriedly looked over at his girlfriend before replying, saying “What? Yes I am.” That was a lie and he knew it.

“Oh please Clay, what’s the last thing I said then?” his girlfriend asked. Clay thought hard but nothing came to him. He really hadn’t been paying any attention to her, only listening to half the things she said that night. This was how most of their relationship had gone and Clay was fine with it, he didn’t exactly want to talk to her much and was content just pretending to listen. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the girl, she was nice to him and could make him laugh, but he never felt very invested in their relationship and found himself wanting to just be friends with her instead. Clay never admitted this out loud though, he really didn’t want to break the girl’s heart for seemingly no real reason. He felt guilty, leading the girl on like that, but he didn’t even truly know how he felt; he wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to break-up with her or not so he decided to ride it out and see what happened.

He replied, saying “Um, sorry. I don’t know, I guess I wasn’t really listening. I’m sorry, I’ve been kind of out of it tonight.”

“But that’s the thing Clay, it’s not just tonight. You never listen, you always seem to be distracted. Do you even care at all?” his girlfriend was getting mad now, voice rising as she spoke.

“Of course I care baby!” Clay said loudly, getting slightly defensive at his girlfriend's sharp words.

“I don’t believe you Clay. Sometimes it feels like you don’t even want to kiss me!” she was yelling now, fuming at her boyfriend and letting it recklessly spill out of her.

“What are you talking about!? Why would you even say that?!” Clay was also shouting now, mad his girlfriend would accuse him of something so harsh despite it being slightly true. Clay wouldn’t admit that to himself though, he could never face that fact or the confusing questions that came along with it.

“You know what Clay, you’re always like this and I’m tired of it! I can’t deal with this anymore, I don’t deserve to be lied to! I’m done Clay, it’s over! Now get out of my car!” she yelled angrily at him, pointing to the car door as she told him to leave. It was her parent’s car, they had just let Clay borrow it to drive their daughter around for the night.

Clay glared at his girlfriend for a moment, considering his options before getting out of the car, closing the door roughly behind him as he stormed away to the beach. He heard the car start up and drive off as his feet touched sand. Then, he shouted “Fuck!” and kicked a small rock into the lake in front of him.

\---------------------------

George looked over to see who had shouted, eyes meeting a tall, blond-haired boy. The boy was wearing a red Harrington jacket with dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. George looked at him for a moment, studying the angry scowl on his face and wondering what had happened to make the boy so upset. Then, George spoke, saying “Rough night?”

Clay turned to his right suddenly at the foreign voice. He hadn’t noticed someone else being on the beach with him, too caught up in the rage filling him. When Clay turned to look, his eyes grew wide slightly at the sight of the boy he had been staring at earlier in the night at the pizza parlor. Clay looked somewhat shocked, freezing for a moment before relaxing and laughing lightly, saying “Yeah, something like that.”

George looked at the boy curiously, tilting his head slightly and asking “What happened?” with genuine care laced in his tone. Clay was a little stunned at the question, not expecting the boy to care about his problems. It probably had something to do with his now ex-girlfriend never asking how he felt.

Upon hearing the question, Clay shifted in the sand, breaking eye contact with the brunet to say “Uh, my girlfriend just broke up with me. On our one month anniversary.” He chuckled lightly at the end of his sentence, in disbelief at what had happened only moments ago. 

Despite having just been filled with rage, he felt himself calming down quickly in the presence of the boy on the beach. Something about George and his calming tone eased Clay’s racing thoughts. He didn’t mind it.

“Oh, yeah, that is a rough night,” George said, looking at Clay with a slight smile and soft eyes. 

Clay laughed a little at George’s response before looking over at the boy and asking “What about you? Why are you out here?” Clay’s hands now moved into his pockets as he made eye-contact with the brunet.

George responded, saying “My date got mad at me and left, so I came out here to cool off a bit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Clay said sympathetically.

“No need to apologize, you didn’t do anything. I probably deserved it actually, I was kind of being a jerk,” George said, laughing at himself lightly as he spoke.

“What’d you do? If you don’t mind me asking,” Clay asked, interest sparking.

“Um, I just wasn’t very interested in her and kind of led her on,” George said in response, averting his eyes from Clay’s gaze and looking at the sand in front of him. He didn’t want to tell the boy that he had rejected the girl’s kiss, he felt far too embarrassed at the thought of it.

Clay nodded in response before making his way over to George until they were a few feet apart and asking “May I sit?”

Looking up at the boy, George felt his face heat up a little before saying “Uh, sure.”

As Clay sat down, George felt his heart begin to race. Something about the blond made him nervous but he didn’t quite know why. Now that the boy was closer, George could see his face clearer in the dark night. He had wavy, dirty blond hair and freckles dotting his cheeks and nose. His eyes were golden yellow to George, he assumed they were green but he was colourblind and saw them as a dark yellow. His features were sharp and rough in a ruggedly handsome type of way. George turned away before the boy beside him noticed his staring.

Then, Clay asked “So, you’re George, right?” 

The closeness of the boy’s voice caused George to swallow hard and clear his throat a little before saying “Yeah, I am. How do you know my name?”

“Oh, we uh go to the same school. I’m Clay,” the boy said as he looked over at George, a large smile stretching across his face.

George looked over to Clay as the boy introduced himself, his eyes meeting sparkling golden ones and causing his heart to pound even harder. _What was this feeling in his chest? The swirling in his stomach? Why did he enjoy it so much?_

As the two made eye-contact, Clay felt weak under the boy’s gaze, noticing a craving look in the brown eyes. Clay admired the way the boy’s face was perfectly illuminated in the moonlight, dark brown eyes gleaming and pale skin looking heavenly soft. 

“Well, nice to meet you Clay,” George said as he reached his hand out to shake Clay’s. 

Clay took George’s hand in his own, feeling intense sparks fly through his hand and throughout his boy at the slight contact. His heart ached as he looked at the brunet boy, breathing becoming unsteady.

The feeling of Clay’s rough hand in George’s own soft one sent shivers down George’s spine, electricity buzzing between the two boys. 

Their hand shake lingered a moment too long, both boys staring hungrily into each other’s eyes, refusing to look away. When they did pull their hands away, their gaze didn’t falter. Both boys could feel their breathing becoming shallow as their hearts raced.

“So, if I may ask, why did your girlfriend break up with you?” George asked tentatively, still holding eye-contact. 

“Well, we were going steady for about a month but then she realized I never listened to her much when she talked. I didn’t really do it intentionally, I just always ended up getting distracted or lost in thought. She was a nice girl, I just got bored when I was with her and she wanted more attention than I could offer her. I guess I was just never interested in her in that way but I never really noticed, I thought she just talked too much” Clay replied, lightly laughing at the end of his sentence. He didn’t know why it was so easy to open up to the boy he had just met. He was looking out at the lake now, staring at the shimmering water in the darkness of the night.

“Hm, I get that. Sometimes I just can’t bring myself to care about whatever my date is talking about. I don’t know how guys do it,” George replied.

“Have you never been steady with a girl?” Clay asked, growing increasingly interested in getting to know the boy.

“No, I’ve only been on dates and they’ve all ended terribly,” George laughed a little after he spoke, realizing how pathetic he sounded.

Clay didn’t seem to think he was pathetic, he looked at him with soft, affectionate eyes, comforting George slightly. Then Clay spoke, saying “Well, this was the first girl I’ve gone steady with and look how that ended.” The two boys laughed together, releasing the anger and stress they had felt previously in the night.

Then, Clay looked around the lake nervously, remembering they were at a pretty popular location for teenagers to go at night. He noticed a few other cars on the other side of the lake about 200 feet away but couldn’t make out any people or faces, they were probably all busy in their respective cars. There didn’t seem to be any cars on their side of the lake, except what he assumed was George’s. Despite that, Clay felt slightly uncomfortable; he was out in the open and laughing a few feet away from a pretty boy at a spot that was meant for kissing and ‘petting’ in private. He felt vulnerable under the open sky and he would much rather share this moment in private with George.

He then spoke nervously, saying “Do you want to move somewhere else? It’s freezing out here.. and also, uh, people might see us..” Clay didn’t exactly want to imply anything to George, but he knew the tone of his voice revealed what he was so worried about.

George looked shocked for a moment, looking at Clay and thinking before nervously saying “Yeah, you’re right, don’t want people, uh, getting the wrong idea.”

“Right,” Clay said shakily as he now stood up, brushing the sand off his pants.

George stood along with him before asking “Did you want to go home? Or, uh, did you maybe want to talk more?” He really hoped Clay would want to talk more, he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the boy and desperately wanted to get to know more about him or just spend more time around him.

“I’d like to talk more. But only if you want to,” Clay said anxiously, trying not to stumble over his words.

“I’d like that too,” George said, smiling at Clay warmly.

“I’m not sure where we could go though. I can’t exactly drive anywhere ‘cause the car I came in was my girlfr- uh, ex-girlfriend’s and she drove off with it.”

“Oh, well I could drive you,” George said, pausing for a long moment while contemplating his next words. He then hesitantly rushed out “Or, uh, we could just talk in my car for a bit before leaving.” George felt his heart pound as he spoke, terrified Clay would get weirded out and just leave. There was a painfully long pause, silence filling the air as George refused to look over at Clay, his face surely red.

When Clay heard George’s offer, he was stunned. A warm feeling filled his chest and sunk a little lower as he heard the boy’s words. He didn’t think the brunet had meant anything odd by his offer, but that didn’t stop the butterflies from swarming in Clay’s stomach. He had never felt something quite like this before and didn’t know how to react. His face felt hot and his eyes were wide as he thought of what to say.

Then, Clay finally answered, softly saying “Ok, let’s talk in your car.” He could feel his palms growing sweaty as he spoke, nervousness flowing through him. Clay didn’t seem to mind this overwhelming feeling, he actually quite liked it.

When George heard Clay’s answer, relief washed over him and he released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He found himself smiling at the thought of being alone with the blond, excitement and warmth pooling in his stomach. They didn’t say anything else as they made their way to George's car. 

They reached George’s car, a blue 1959 Vauxhall Velox PA, and the two quickly glanced around them to see if anyone was nearby. No one was anywhere near them so they swiftly opened the doors and got in. They sat down and stared out in front of them, too nervous to look at each other as they sat so close. The two couldn’t help but feel that this was wrong, that they shouldn’t be in there together, definitely not at a lake like that. But the warm feeling pooling inside both of them took over, pushing aside their worried thoughts.

“Um, do you maybe want to listen to some music?” George asked quietly as he looked over at Clay, still very unsure of just what kind of situation the two were in.

“Yeah, okay,” Clay replied softly, finally getting the nerve to look over at the brunet and immediately regretting it. He was met with those same big brown eyes, now seemingly darker as the boy looked back at him with a hesitant look on his face and a light blush on his cheeks. _Fuck, he’s beautiful._ Clay’s thoughts betrayed him, thinking of how pretty the boy beside him was, how lucky he was to have him all to himself in this moment. 

George then peeled his eyes away from the dark gaze of golden yellow ones, turning on the car’s radio to hopefully ease the uncomfortable silence and tension. As he turned the radio on, “We Belong Together” by Ritchie Valens quietly poured from the speakers and did just the opposite. The two boys froze slightly as the slow song filled their ears and left them breathing heavily. They now avoided eye-contact, refusing to look at each other.

Staring out the window, they boys resembled how they were earlier in the night with their respective dates. Only now, they looked away for vastly different reasons. Now, they were extremely interested in the person sitting beside them, so much so that they were afraid to look at them in fear of what they might do; in fear of doing something they would surely regret. 

George’s hand rested loosely on the bench seat in the middle of the two boys as he focused his eyes on the lake in front of them. Clay’s hand laid just a few inches from George’s and Clay glanced down slightly, noticing the proximity. He could practically feel the warmth radiating off of the brunet and he wanted more, he _needed_ it. Clay pushed all the warning bells going off to the back of his head, allowing this new, delightful feeling to take over him. He ever so slowly moved his hand closer to George’s so that their hands were less than an inch away from contact, ghosting over the hot skin. 

Then he felt the back of George’s hand brush up against his own as the brunet closed the gap slightly, skin just barely touching. They both immediately felt waves of electricity buzz through their bodies at the sliver of contact. This was unlike anything the boys had ever experienced and they couldn’t get enough of it. 

As the feeling washed over the two, they pressed the backs of their hands firmly together. Then Clay carefully moved his pointer finger back, just barely brushing over the top of George’s finger. Clay heard George’s breath quietly hitch at the movement and his heart rate sped up. They didn’t know what they were getting themselves into, but at this point, neither of them could bring themselves to stop whatever was happening.

Then, George slowly, gently moved his fingers to intertwine them with Clay’s, the backs of their hands still pressed together. Both their hands were shaking, terrified while feeling a rush of excitement and warmth. 

When George connected their fingers, Clay finally got the courage to look over at the boy. As his gaze fell on the boy beside him, he saw George looking down at their slightly intertwined hands and breathing heavily. 

George felt eyes on him and looked up to find Clay staring right back at him. They looked at each other with dilated pupils and pink cheeks, mouths parted slightly and panting. Then George’s eyes slipped down to look at Clay’s lips, eyeing them hungrily.

Clay noticed the drop of George’s eyes and before thinking, he lunged forward and captured the boy’s lips in his own with desperation, hand moving up to hold George’s face. The force of Clay’s body pushed George back into the car door. George kissed back eagerly, lips moving with Clay’s roughly as his arms wrapped around the boy’s neck, pulling him closer. The kiss soon deepened, their tongues swirling together, teeth clashing as they needily licked into each other’s mouths. It was rough and fast, both of them urgent and wanting, scared that the moment would end just as quickly as it had started.

Sparks flew between the two of them as they kissed with passion, not knowing how much they had needed this. It was a new, intensely pleasant feeling, their skin heating up rapidly.

Then, after a short, lustful moment, George pushed Clay off of him as he processed what he was doing. George still had his back against the car door, head leaning against the chilled window as he looked wide-eyed at Clay, chest heaving. His hands were now gripping the seat below him tightly, fingers curling over the edge, mind racing. 

Clay filled with worry, scared he had misinterpreted things as his brain became scrambled. The boy in front of him was completely flushed and his lips were slick and red, bleeding a little.

George then slapped Clay across the face, not hard enough to really hurt, but enough to sting and cause Clay’s head to jolt to the side slightly from the force of it. Then Clay turned back to look at George, hurt and confusion evident in his eyes as he held the side of his face where George had slapped him.

Before Clay could say anything, George looked down at Clay’s swollen lips, suddenly moving forward and kissing the boy again. Clay kissed back just as eagerly, their hands mindlessly running all over each other.

As they kissed, the shame and self-hatred the two boys were feeling flowed through them into the kiss, their lips and tongues colliding roughly. The kiss was desperate as they boys sunk into this brand new feeling, wanting to taste more of the other. It was sloppy and fast, an urgent need filling the two as they connected with passion. Clay pressed up against George, the steering wheel getting in his way slightly as he pushed George back into the car door, one of his hands holding the boy’s face. George’s hands moved to Clay’s back as he clawed at the boy’s shoulders, desperately pulling him in as close as possible.

Then, Clay’s hand moved from George’s face to his waist, slipping under the boy’s shirt and feeling the soft skin underneath. His other hand held himself up on the seat beside George, not wanting to completely crush the smaller boy. Clay kneaded the skin of George’s waist, gripping the hot, pale skin as he kissed the boy impatiently.

George arched his back, pressing his chest up against Clay’s to feel the strong body and warmth above him.

As they kissed, they felt tingles run through their bodies, warmth pooling inside of them and soft lips against their own. They both desperately tried to deepen the kiss further, felt a need for more but failed in their attempts as they were already so closely connected, tongues deep in each other’s mouth with desire.

Clay pulled his lips off of George’s quickly, just enough to mumble against the boy’s lips “Get in the back seat.” He chastely kissed the brunet again before pulling back to sit in his seat, waiting for the boy to follow his demand.

The boy looking back at Clay was a complete mess, his red lips were slick with spit, hair messy and ruffled, face dusted pink and pupils blown wide. George was still in shock at the events taking place, breathing unsteady as he stared at the boy in front of him for a moment.

That moment didn’t last long, George’s body soon caught up to his racing mind which was filled with filthy thoughts of the blond and the word ‘yes’. 

He then hurriedly stumbled over the bench seat, clambering his way to the back seat as fast as he could. Clay quickly followed the brunet, climbing over behind the boy. Just when the two sat down in the back, Clay hastily pulled George in by the back of his neck to kiss him again. 

When their lips pressed together, the two boys felt butterflies sinking in their stomachs as heat overtook them and left them feeling far too hot to be wearing any clothing. 

Then, Clay pulled away slightly from the heated kiss to look into George’s eyes and say “I’m only doing this to forget about her, okay?” He rushed his words a little, wanting to get back to the kiss and indulge in the boy pliant and waiting in front of him. His thoughts contrasted his words as all he could think about was what the brunet would look like under him as he slowly unraveled the boy, watching him become vulnerable and sensitive from his touch. 

George felt a prick in his chest at Clay’s words but didn’t dwell on it, quickly responding with “Okay, me too” before the two leaned in again, kissing each other passionately. The feeling was pure bliss as their bodies could now fully press together. As they kissed, Clay swiftly removed his jacket, throwing it into the front seat without breaking their heated embrace. Clay leaned into George with force, causing the smaller boy to fall back onto the seat beneath him. George kicked off his shoes before moving his legs up onto the seat and out in front of him to fully lie down. Clay followed, slipping his shoes off before getting up on the seat, knees bent a little between George’s slightly parted legs.

With their new position together, George wrapped his legs around Clay’s torso to pull him into his body, causing the blond to fully lie on top of George, hips connecting and providing the boys with an overwhelming euphoric feeling. Both boys moaned at the contact, noises getting lost in the other’s mouth. 

Clay’s hands moved to grip George’s waist again, now with both hands under the hem of the boy’s shirt as he rested his weight down on him, held up only slightly by the pressure he put down on the boy’s slim waist. He tightened his grip and George whimpered beneath him. Clay groaned into George’s mouth when he heard the noise, desperately needing to hear it again. He wanted to see what other sweet sounds he could coax out of the smaller boy’s soft, puffy lips. His hands then slid up the boy’s shirt, hem rising with the movement and exposing the hot skin to the cool air of the night. The boy beneath Clay whimpered again and Clay drank it in, savouring the pretty noise and storing it deep in his memory. 

Then, Clay experimentally grinded his hips against the smaller boy, feeling the sudden urge and acting on it without much thought. He had to pull away from the kiss to lean his head back and let out an obscene moan. George moaned along with Clay, only his was more breathy and high-pitched. 

The loud harmony of their moans mingled together at the new feeling of their hips connecting with such force. Clay had done some heavy ‘petting’ with his ex-girlfriend, but none of it compared to the delightful shocks flowing through his body at this moment. No one had ever made him feel like this and it was all he could think about as his mind went blank with bliss. His thoughts were consumed by the pretty boy panting under him and he couldn’t fight the urge to feel more of the brunet.

For George on the other hand, he had never even kissed a girl. Anytime he got close or the opportunity arose, he freaked out and felt disgusted, so it just never happened. He had held hands with girls before but all he felt was the gross sweat from their hand mingling with his own. It was uncomfortable and really just a formal courtesy when he took girls on dates. So this feeling was entirely new and overpowering for the boy. He almost couldn’t handle it, but something in him desperately craved more of the feeling.

Then, continuing the lustful kiss, George thrust his hips up against Clay, testing out this new development. It felt so wrong but the pleasure it brought him was overpowering, diminishing his thoughts of guilt and shame. The two moaned out again at the contact, this time into each other’s mouths. Vibrations shot through their mouths as they moaned, making the kiss feel impossibly better. 

They then began repeating the rubbing motion against each other, hips moving against each other as they developed a steady pace.

The feeling overwhelmed the two. They had no idea what they were doing, all they knew was that it felt like pure ecstasy and they were swimming in it. Every point of contact left their skin on fire, igniting with passion. 

Clay’s hands continued to move up George’s shirt, not being able to stop himself as he craved the softness of the boy’s delicate skin. His hands ran all over the smaller boy, rough fingertips grazing every dip and bend of the writhing body beneath him. George squirmed at the touch, all of it being too much. He felt like he was losing himself in the blond boy above him, but _god_ did he love every second of it.

Then, Clay pulled away from the sloppy kiss, lifting himself up slightly and pausing the movements of his hips to look at the pale boy beneath him, wanting to see the skin he had been running his hands all over. As he looked down at the boy, he couldn’t help but release a soft, choked-out moan. The boy looked fucking ethereal, his smooth skin glowing heavenly in the moonlight that poured through the windows of the car. His face was flushed red and his eyes were dark and half-lidded as he stared longingly up at Clay. 

Clay’s mouth hung open slightly as he drank in the alluring sight lying under him. Then, he hurriedly leaned down and kissed the tender skin of the boy’s stomach. George’s back arched at the feeling, mind going numb as he let out a loud, needy moan. Clay groaned against the boy’s skin when he heard the angelic noise. As Clay kissed up the fragile boy’s body to his chest, his kisses became open-mouthed and sloppy. George's eyes rolled back into his head as he squeezed them shut and leaned his head back, mouth hanging open, the blissful feeling taking over his body. The feeling of Clay’s soft lips and tongue on his burning skin was euphoric. Then, Clay made his way back to the boy’s pliant lips, kissing them eagerly.

As the kiss grew more and more heated, George’s hands moved to Clay’s back, nails digging into the clothed skin. He then moved his hands down to the hemline of Clay’s shirt and his delicate fingers slipped underneath the fabric, feeling the heated skin underneath. George moaned lightly into the kiss as his hands slowly moved over the toned muscles of Clay’s back, bringing the shirt along with them. The blond boy's shoulders were broad and his back felt strong as George’s thin fingers ran all over the hot skin. 

George pulled away from the kiss slightly, keeping their faces close as he mumbled out “Can you take this off? I wanna feel you.” He tugged at Clay’s shirt a little to indicate what he wanted the boy to do. Clay then lifted up off of George slightly and wordlessly reached behind him to grab the back of his shirt and swiftly pull it over his head. George’s eyes raked over the blond boy's body, seeing the boy’s strong muscles and heaving chest. As George eyed Clay breathlessly, he let out a pleased hum, reaching out to lightly trace his fingers over the exposed skin and making Clay shiver. 

Then Clay leaned back down to kiss the boy fiercely, their skin now touching as he lied on top of the boy. George’s shirt was still pushed up by Clay’s hands, exposing the milky skin to the warmth now provided by the half-naked body against his. They both released lewd moans at the skin-to-skin contact of their torsos, choked-out sounds getting caught in the other’s mouth. The light sweat from both boys mingled together but neither of them cared at all, relishing in the warmth provided by the sweaty body pressed against them. They soon began to grind against each other again, rubbing their hips together with growing impatience for _more_. 

Both boys were uncomfortably hard under their pants, craving more stimulation than the grinding motion could give them. Their minds were scrambled, consumed by the delightful feeling but needing more. Then, Clay’s hands moved to unbutton George’s shirt as they continued to kiss, opening the shirt to fully feel the boy’s delicate body beneath him.

The car felt humid and steamy and the windows were completely blocked out by the condensation clouding them, caused by the boys' heavy breathing and hot bodies. 

George’s legs squeezed Clay’s torso tighter in a desperate attempt to receive more stimulation, pulling Clay’s hips in closer. Their motions sped up along with the pleased noises leaving their lips into the other’s mouth. Movements became sloppy and rushed as they grew more and more impatient. They were needy for so much more but unsure just how to get it. Urgency filled the boys as they tried to relieve the knots in their stomachs, the tension aching in their bodies.

“ _Clay_ \- fuck- I need more,” George moaned out with a slight whine between messy kisses.

“Me too,” Clay mumbled, their bodies intertwined together in lust. Then, Clay moved his hand down George’s sides, rubbing the smooth skin until he got to the waistline of George’s pants. He gripped the boy’s hips tightly, squeezing the clothed skin with firm hands as his thumbs dug into the pale flesh above the waistline of George’s pants. George released a breathy moan at the feeling, breaking the kiss to lean his head all the way back, head hitting the car door slightly before he let out a quiet whine, a plea for more.

“Take them off,” George said breathlessly, looking into Clay’s eyes as he spoke.

“What?” Clay asked, voice shocked and wavering as he stilled his movements against George’s hips.

“My pants. Take them off,” George repeated, panting as his hot breath hit Clay’s lips hovering above him. 

“R-really?” Clay looked down at George’s lustful eyes with concern, wanting to make sure the boy was fully confident in his request. He craved to strip George down and leave him exposed and pliant under him, but he had to make sure the boy wanted it first. Neither of them were thinking properly, so he was sure whatever decision they made would most likely be a regretful one, but that was the least of his worries in the heated moment.

“Yes. _Please_ Clay, I want you.” George wasn’t sure what had happened to him or why these filthy thoughts consumed his mind. His head was blank with lust and he needed more. 

Their breaths mingled as they stared at each other for a tense moment, examining each other’s expression and trying to read the other’s emotions. 

“Only if you want it too,” George said, now worried he had freaked the blond out.

“W-what yes. Of course I want it. I want you,” Clay said, scaring himself with his words. He had never wanted someone before, not like this and certainly not another boy. It felt wrong in the best way possible. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way or act on his disgusting urges, especially with another guy, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop, he needed it too badly. It felt wrong and filthy but he wanted more than anything to be intimate with the delectable boy beneath him.

Then Clay leaned down to kiss George again, this time softer. There was a slight hesitancy between them now as they thought about what was happening. This was far more nerve-racking than before because now the cloudiness of their brains had faded along with their rushed movements and cravings; they could think clearly about what they were doing and wanted nothing more than to continue feeling each other in this way. They wanted each other despite how wrong it felt.

The kiss was gentle, filled with passion. Their two bodies intertwined in the steamy car, twisting in desire and shame. Clay kissed George slowly and deeply, controlling the kiss and keeping it tender. George opened up under Clay, allowing Clay’s hand to lightly smooth over his skin and do whatever he desired. 

Clay’s hands slipped back down to George’s hips as they kissed, fingers meeting the rough fabric of George’s pants. He then moved a hand up to the soft skin of the boy’s waist and slipped a single ring finger under the waistline of the boy’s pants and briefs, feeling the delicate skin. He felt the boy arch up against him, pleading for more. 

Every inch of George’s skin was burning and sensitive where Clay touched him. He savoured the blissful feeling and let it wash over him, taking over.

Clay then began slowly rubbing his finger under the waistline of George’s pants, earning delicious whines and pleased hums from the brunet. It drove Clay crazy thinking about what only the slight movement of his finger under George’s pants was doing to him. He let himself imagine what more he could do to the sensitive boy, how far he could push him. Then Clay’s finger moved along under George’s pants, making its way from George’s side to his stomach.

When he reached the boy’s stomach, he pulled his ring finger out to flatten the palm of his hand over George’s pale stomach and slip his thumb under the boy’s pants and briefs. George gasped into Clay’s mouth as he felt the rough finger so close to where he desperately needed it, kissing Clay a little harder now.

Then, Clay’s thumb pulled out of the boy’s pants as he got up, breaking the kiss and sitting on his heels as George’s legs slipped down from around Clay’s torso. His hands slid from George’s hips to his thighs, wrapping his hands around the clothed skin and squeezing firmly. He watched the boy grip the edge of the seat as he arched his back again, desperate for Clay’s touch. The boy’s face was flushed red and Clay could see the dark colour peeking out of the sweater still rucked up to George’s chin. His chest was covered in a beautiful scarlet shade and delightfully contrasted with the boy’s soft, pale stomach. George’s chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to control his breathing, pupils taking up almost all of his brown irises as he looked up at Clay.

Clay stared at the boy and let “You’re gorgeous” quietly slip from his lips. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he said, looking to the side and blushing harshly. 

When he looked back at George, the boy had a warm smile on his face, red lips curled and soft eyes staring back at Clay. George’s hands then reached up to graze over the muscles of Clay’s stomach, his eyes hungrily raking over the boy’s face and body before softly saying “So are you.” Clay smiled back at the boy, releasing his breath in a quiet, affectionate laugh. His hands then started rubbing George’s thighs firmly, squeezing them occasionally as he made his way farther up the boy’s legs. Heat pooled low in George’s stomach at the sensation as he let out breathy sighs and small moans.

Then, moving his hands to the button of George’s slacks, Clay softly asked “Can I take these off now?”

George nodded his head rapidly, breathlessly answering “Yes. _Please_.”

With that, Clay slowly undid George’s pants and gripped the sides of them to pull them off. George lifted his hips to let Clay swiftly remove the slacks, leaving George in just his briefs. Clay swallowed hard as he admired the boy, doing his best not to drool at the divine sight before him.

Then, George leaned up on his elbows before reaching one hand out to slip his fingers under Clay’s jeans, gripping the fabric and tugging down lightly, indicating what he wanted. 

At the silent request, Clay hurriedly moved to take off his jeans, awkwardly shifting in the seat as he slid them off. When they were off, he got back into the same position as before, sitting on his heels between George’s legs.

They stared at each other for a moment as they caught their breaths, looking for any signs that the other wanted to stop. They searched and found none, only met with eyes full of desire. 

George pushed himself up slowly, hands going to hold his weight up behind him on the seat. Then Clay moved to gently take off George’s shirt, pushing it over the boy’s shoulders as George leaned up and lifted his hands off the seat briefly to let Clay remove it. Once his shirt was off, George placed his hands behind him again, leaning back on them slightly. Their faces were closer now as they studied each other, eyes trailing all over each other’s bodies and faces, taking in every mark and curve and memorizing it. Then, George slowly moved a hand to cup the side of Clay’s face, rubbing his thumb gently along the boy’s cheekbone.

They had tried to pretend like there were no actual feelings behind this, that it was only an act of lust because of their earlier rejections; that just wasn’t the case and they both knew it. It wasn’t possible to look at someone in this way and not mean anything by it. Although they tried to convince themselves that this pleasure and these delightful feelings had nothing to do with the person in front of them, it was clear that their new-found emotions had everything to do with each other. No one else had ever made them feel this way and there was a clear reason for that. Despite both boys knowing this inside, they still struggled to admit it to themselves. 

After a long moment of adoration and longing looks, the two slowly leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was again, gentle. Soft and sweet as they collided, warmth filling their bodies and flooding into their hearts. It was an intimate moment the two would never forget, despite how much they may later try to.

Neither of them had experienced something so tender and entrancing before, glad in the moment to share it with each other. Their brains told them to stop, told them it was wrong, but nothing could stop them as brown eyes met green ones. How could something so wrong feel so good? They were lost in one another and unaware of the world around them, not caring about anything other than each other.

Their lips pressed up against each other slow and soft, basking in the slick, soft feeling of tongues meeting. 

As the kiss grew deeper, Clay leaned forward, holding the small of George’s back as he gently pushed him down to lie on the seat below them. Sparks buzzed between the two as they laid together, their legs intertwined and their mouths meeting with passion. George’s hands moved into Clay’s hair, fingers gripping the blond locks gently and pulling Clay’s face in to further deepen the kiss. George became weak under the boy, giving Clay full access to his pliant and wanting mouth. 

Clay’s hands languidly moved down George’s sides, fingers brushing along the porcelain skin as he continued to kiss into George’s mouth. Then Clay slowly pulled away from the kiss and George chased his lips slightly. As they looked into each other’s eyes, Clay softly asked “Are you sure about this?”

George nodded before responding, eyes sparkling as he gently said “Yes, are you?”

“God yes,” Clay responded, neither one of them breaking eye-contact once, not being able to resist the dark gaze of their lover.

Then, Clay dipped back down and took the brunet’s lips tenderly, filled with passion. The kiss was still slow and soft as one of Clay’s hands went to George’s cheek and the other went to lazily hold himself up by his forearm beside the boy.

Their bare chests met again, skin pressed to skin and burning from the intimate contact. George’s hands moved to Clay’s back as he pulled the boy closer, bodies connecting at every point possible, fully pressed together. George could feel Clay’s strong muscles against his soft belly and heaving chest, loving the contrast and soaking in the overwhelming warmth it provided.

They soon began gently rubbing against each other again, now with only a thin layer of fabric between their hard and aching lengths. As they moved together, they let out small, pleased noises, soft moans into each other’s mouths.

Clay gradually thrusted harder against George, moans getting louder and more frequent. It was getting hard to breathe as their mouths were so closely connected, stealing each other’s air. 

The blissful feeling was now so much stronger without the constriction of pants in the way. George became fidgety under Clay’s strong body holding him in place, writhing beneath the boy as the pleasure steadily grew. Warmth and tension were building up in their lower abdomens, threatening to release. 

As the blissful feeling increased, so did their movements, thrusting against each other with growing intensity, not being able to hold back any longer. As they sped up, they had to pull away from the passionate kiss, needing to breathe more. They panted heavily into each other’s now open mouths, sharing breaths as choked-out moans and groans escaped their lips.

Then, Clay brought his hand up from George’s cheek and pushed his palm against the car window, feeling the condensation as his hand almost slipped. His other hand moved from where it rested beside George to the exposed, pale skin of the boy’s waist, holding it firmly to prevent the boy from moving too much as he grinded against him with more force. George’s hands desperately clawed at Clay’s back hovering above him, surely leaving marks. The smaller boy’s head began lightly hitting the car door behind him along with Clay’s thrusts and rolling hips. George couldn’t bring himself to care about the minor pain, it was insignificant compared to the euphoric feeling Clay was providing him.

Feelings of pure ecstasy washed over the boys as they connected, looking down into each other’s eyes and watching every delicious reaction of the other. It was overwhelmingly blissful, but still just not enough.

Then, Clay’s hand on George’s waist slipped under George’s briefs a little, slowly moving his fingers down George’s hip and upper thigh. When George felt the rough hands touching him so intimately, he let out a loud, whiny moan. After the sound escaped the smaller boy’s lips, Clay squeezed the sensitive skin of George’s upper thigh, causing the boy’s briefs to slide down slightly. 

“Fuck- Clay. Take them off,” George said as he panted, moaning between words. 

“You’re sure?” Clay asked, he could barely even think, the words leaving his mouth sounding strangled. 

“God, _yes_. I need to feel you, I want all of you,” George said, impatient and needy for more of Clay. They continued thrusting against each other as they spoke, still releasing moans and fighting to keep their eyes open. After a moment went by and Clay still hadn’t done anything, George moaned out “ _Clay_ ” in a needy tone, hand moving to hold onto Clay’s wrist that was in his briefs. 

Then, Clay paused his movements to use one hand and pull down George’s briefs to his knees in one swift movement. He gulped as his eyes trailed down the boy’s delectable body, finding George’s leaking cock. Clay couldn’t fight the deep moan in the back of his throat from coming out, feeling himself growing impossibly harder at the sight lying beneath him. 

Clay looked back up to George’s face, seeing the boy’s eyes closed as he took deep breaths, trying to recover from the overwhelming pleasure, waiting for more. George opened his eyes to look at Clay’s blown out pupils. When their eyes met, Clay breathlessly asked “Mine too?”

George nodded his head quickly before quietly mumbling “Please.”

With that, Clay used the same hand to push his briefs down to his mid thighs, releasing his aching cock from constraint. George let out a loud groan at the sight, body arching up towards the boy. 

As he watched the boy squirm under him, Clay moved his hand slowly to George’s dick, resting his hand near the base and looking at George, silently asking for consent. George nodded his head, and with that, Clay slowly, somewhat hesitantly, curled his fingers around George’s dick. The feeling was overwhelming ecstasy for George, pleasure he had never felt before. No one had ever touched him so intimately and he felt like he was floating.

Clay licked his lips before slowly starting to move his hand, stroking George’s cock. Their moans filled the car as they discovered this new feeling. Sure, the boys had jacked off before but nothing compared to the feeling of someone else doing it, someone else’s hands pleasuring you, pulling you apart; especially when that person was someone special. Clay watched George’s reactions, seeing what he liked and adjusting to it. He put so much care into his movements and looked so damn hot as did it; leaning over George as he softly panted, looking down at the boy sensitive and needy for Clay’s touch.

When Clay sped up his movements, George opened his eyes and brought his hand to Clay’s dick, wrapping his thin fingers around it. He loved the heavy feeling in his hand and the slick skin against his smooth palm. It felt different to when he did it to himself, larger. Clay moaned out at the feeling before leaning down and capturing George’s lips in a sloppy kiss, wet and rushed. It was soft and desperate, tongues swirling deep in each other’s mouths as they moaned together. 

Clay pressed down to kiss George with more force, bringing his hand down from the window and using it to hold himself up by his forearm near George’s head. Now that he was closer to George, chests nearly touching, their hands brushed against each other. 

Then, Clay quickly removed his hand from George’s dick and gently took the boy’s wrist in his hand, pulling it away from his own dick. George whined slightly before Clay then pushed his dick up against George’s, just barely rubbing them together. George released an obscene moan, hips thrusting up involuntarily. With no clothing in the way, they could now fully indulge in each other, savouring the skin to skin contact in their vulnerable states.

They jutted their hips together a little, rubbing their hard lengths together before Clay moved his hand back between them, wrapping it around both of their dicks. He then started stroking them together, feeling George gasp into his mouth. 

Now their chests were brushing together, hovering over hot skin as their sweaty bodies tangled in bliss. Movements became quicker, more rushed, and Clay had to pull away from the sloppy kiss to breathe properly. Clay’s forehead then fell to rest on George’s shoulder, panting as he stroked their dicks together. 

George began thrusting up into Clay’s fist, his dick rubbing against Clay’s each time as his hands wrapped around Clay’s back and clung to the boy’s shoulders. Everything was slick and wet from their mixing precum, bliss clouding their minds. Each whiny moan and whimper that left George’s swollen lips went right into Clay’s ear resting beside it, Clay savouring the pretty noises.

The pleasure was soon becoming too much as they felt their climaxes approaching. The approaching feeling wasn’t exactly new to the boys, they had both cum before, pleasuring themselves in the deep of the night, pushing themselves to that sweet release; but they had never shared that moment with anyone else before, never been so open and willing in the presence of someone else. And _god_ it had never felt so sublime.

“ _Fuck_ Clay,” George panted between his words, “You’re gonna make me cum.”

Clay lifted his head off of George’s shoulder now in favour of watching the smaller boy under him. “I-I’m gonna cum too,” Clay said between deep moans, barely being able to speak as his eyes kept shutting tight, only opening them because he was addicted to watching the mess of a boy beneath him. Clay swiped his thumb over the tip of George’s dick, causing George to let out a particularly loud, high-pitched moan as he arched his back slightly. Watching the fucked-out boy and all of his delightful reactions, Clay said “ _God_ George, you’re so fucking hot.” George moaned out at the praise, mind going foggy.

Pleasure consumed them as Clay began stroking harder, faster, twisting his hand every once in a while. George’s thrusts got weaker, growing tired and feeling completely wrecked under the blond boy’s touch. 

Moans filled the car and they didn’t even think about whether anyone could hear them, too caught up in each other to care. The sounds became increasingly louder as they grew closer to orgasm, panting harshly as beads of sweat rolled down their bodies.

Then, Clay sped up even more, chasing his release. George released a loud moan at the change in pace, hands gripping tightly onto Clay’s shoulders. With that, Clay came all over his hand and on George’s dick and stomach, his whole body tensing from the feeling as his head fell down and dug his head into George’s shoulder. A loud, breathy moan escaped his lips as his cum splattered all over the boy lying beneath him, his eyes squeezing shut at the overpowering sensation. The tension slowly melted from his abdomen as intense tingles ran throughout his body. He shuddered slightly as he came, not being able to control his movements as the intense orgasm washed over him. He rode out the feeling, still stroking their dicks together, milking his cock. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever had and the pleasure was almost unbearable. 

George felt the boy above him reach his climax, feeling the hot cum all over his aching body. Orgasmic groans escaped the blond as he came and George soaked up every last one. Feeling Clay’s cum on his stomach and chest as the boy still stroked their cocks together, his dick twitching against George’s, pushed George over the edge. Soon, he was cumming along with the blond, practically screaming out at the feeling. His back arched harshly, body convulsing as shock waves of pleasure took over. His hips involuntarily thrust up against the boy above him, his cum mixing with Clay’s on his own body and some hitting Clay’s chest. George bit down hard into his bottom lip as he came, tasting blood and barely muffling the breathy whines and whimpers leaving his mouth. 

Heavy panting filled the car as they both came down from their orgasms, bodies becoming limp. Once they came down from their highs, Clay collapsed onto George and the mess on the boy’s body lightly, letting his weight slowly sink into the boy. George wrapped his arms around the blond in a tight hug as the boy laid on top of him, sticky bodies pressed together and chests moving against each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Clay’s hand moved to rub George’s sides and slim shoulders, feeling an urge to touch the boy. His other hand was still between the two, covered in both of their cum.

They laid there for a long moment, holding each other close and lightly caressing hot, overly sensitive skin. If they could, they were sure they’d stay in that moment forever, never wanting to break contact with one another, holding onto the warmth like a life-line. It was comforting to share the moment with each other, something just for the two of them. 

Eventually, Clay had to get up, feeling the stickiness between their two bodies becoming uncomfortable as he laid pressed against George. He lifted himself up off the boy slowly, groaning slightly as he moved his sore muscles. 

“Do you have something I can use to, uh, clean up with?” Clay asked a little nervously, now hovering above the brunet. 

“Uh yeah, let me check in the trunk,” George said as he got up slowly to not make a mess, pushing the blond to sit back on his heels as he carefully leaned over the bench seat and into the trunk. He rummaged through a few stray items and found an old t-shirt. 

“Here, you can use this,” George said, handing Clay the shirt before slouching back down against the car door, head barely held up as he was mostly lying down with Clay still between his legs.

Clay took the shirt with a small “Thanks” and soft smile before using the shirt to lightly wipe off his body, cleaning off the mess of cum.

When Clay was done, he looked over at George nervously, saying “Uh, here, let me help you.” He then leaned over and looked down at the boy glowing in the moonlight, his body glistening with the mix of their cum all over him. Clay swallowed thickly, staring at the filthy yet beautiful sight in front of him before moving the shirt to George’s heaving chest and wiping off the mess. He then moved down, gently cleaning off the boy’s pale stomach and flushed dick.

George watched Clay as he cleaned off his body, heart warming as he felt the gentleness and care in the boy’s movements. Then, when Clay was done, he glanced around awkwardly a little before looking back at George and asking with a light blush, “Where should I, uh, put this?”

“Here,” George said, reaching out his hand to take the shirt. He then wrapped it up and tossed it back in the trunk, deciding to deal with it later. They both pulled up their briefs and Clay twisted to sit properly in his seat, one of George’s legs bent with the other resting on Clay’s lap. He turned to look over at George, not being able to resist looking at the angelic figure lying down beside him, the boy’s dark hair sticking up everywhere, face still flushed slightly red. The sight was so alluring, pulling Clay in. He reached out and carefully placed a hand on George’s soft thigh, gently rubbing the skin as he looked into the boy’s eyes. George looked back at him, moving a hand to place it over Clay’s and rub his thumb lightly over the boy’s knuckles.

Then, Clay looked away from the boy’s soft eyes, not being strong enough to hold his gaze as he softly asked “So, what happens now?”

There was a slight pause before George replied quietly, a mournful tone in his voice as he spoke, looking over at the blond, “Not much _can_ happen Clay.” There was another silent moment as George got up, their bodies separating as he sat beside the boy. Then, George continued, saying “I suppose we just pretend nothing happened.”

“I don’t know if I can do that George,” Clay said, voice barely above a whisper as he stared at his lap.

“Well what else do you propose we do? No one can know Clay.. they’ll think we’re ill.” George paused slightly, feeling anger rush through him at the thought of never seeing Clay again. George raised his voice slightly as he spoke now, frustration and anger directed towards himself and society shooting out at Clay, saying “They’ll try to change us, shame us for what we do in private. You know what we are in the eyes of society? The eyes of the people we love? We’re perverts Clay.” Then, much softer, he said “It’s illegal.. being like this, like us.” He paused slightly before looking away from Clay and quietly mumbling “Maybe we _are_ ill.”

Clay looked over to George when he heard the words, concern evident on his features. He processed everything carefully, trying to decipher how he felt about the situation. There had been many articles floating around in newspapers lately that Clay tried to avoid, they depicted same sex relations as perverse and a mental illness that should be treated. He couldn’t help but also feel guilty, he worried that they had done something horribly wrong, an unforgiving act of selfish, hidden desire. Despite how much he wanted George, he knew he couldn't have him.

“Okay. No one can know. We’ll go back to our separate lives.” Clay paused slightly before continuing, the words burning his mouth as he spoke, “As if we never met.” The sorrow in Clay’s voice was clear, his heart breaking along with his words. He felt defeated at the thought of never being able to be so close and intimate with George again. It tore him apart and left him feeling empty and broken. Clay had only just met this boy and now it was all being ripped away from him so fast, the reality of their situation settling in. His heart sunk heavy in his chest as he knew he would never hear that angelic laughter again or see the sparkle in the boy’s eyes as he smiled. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought about how would never know George in any way other than as a figure in a foggy memory. He would never know the boy’s worst fear or deepest secret, never know the things that made him angry or the moments that made him cry. The thought of it all broke Clay. 

His eyes were watery as he held back his tears, not wanting George to have to see him cry. He would hate himself if that was the last image George had of him; he didn’t want the boy to remember him as a helpless, defeated mess. 

When George heard Clay’s somber words and noticed the boy’s glassy eyes, it crushed him. He couldn’t stand this dreadful feeling encompassing the two after such a blissful experience. The misery caused his heart to ache, threatening to crumble all together with one wrong move. He felt weak and fragile, the agony being too much to handle. They had only just met that night, but in a way that made it worse. There would be no reassuring glances or soothing smiles as they both got through this, no comfort to be had in the simple presence of each other. 

Not only did the boys have to deal with losing something they never even had to begin with, they now also had to handle the twisted, confusing thoughts that came with the pleasure they had only ever felt with another man. 

They knew there was a name for what they felt, they had heard the term ‘homosexual’ before but every time it was written or spoken, it was released alongside harsh words and immoral judgements. They had also heard the term ’sodomy’ before, an illegal act in all states. People like the two of them were seen as a threat to society, they were shamed and discriminated against based on who they loved. It was utterly unfair, a disgusting side of humanity that came from the prejudice and bigotry of horrible people.

The boys felt hopeless, knowing what society would think of them or do to them if anyone ever found out about the events of this cold, lustful night. 

Clay looked over at George and the look on George’s face almost killed him. He couldn't stand seeing the boy so hurt, so helpless. It pained him that there was nothing he could do to ease the boy’s mind, for they were both in the same position, neither one knowing how to cope.

“I’ll give you a ride home,” George said, attempting to compose himself, his voice failing him and cracking despite his efforts.

“Thanks,” Clay said, his voice raw and wavering.

The two then put their clothes back on, the car still humid and warm from their writhing, interconnected bodies only moments before. They then both climbed into the front seats, rolling down the windows slightly, just enough for the cool air to flow in and clear the cloudy glass caused by their passionate embrace.

As they waited, George asked, “Want to listen to music?”

“Okay, yeah,” Clay said, needing a distraction from the fading boy beside him.

When George turned on the radio, “Tragedy” by Thomas Wayne hummed lightly from the speakers of the car. It was sickeningly fitting, almost bringing George to tears as he listened to the melancholy lyrics.

_Wind and storm_  
_Gone's the sun_  
_From the stars_  
_My dark has come_

_You've gone from me, whoa, whoa_  
_Tragedy_

They sat in silence, only the music filling their ears, wallowing in their sorrow as they longed for something still right beside them. 

_Oh, come back (come back)_  
_Have me here (come here)_  
_Hold me love (my love)_  
_Be sincere_

_You've gone from me, whoa, whoa_  
_Tragedy_

It took everything in Clay to not break down and cry in that moment, staying strong for George. 

Neither one of them spoke, simply listening to the music, too scared to talk in fear of losing all composure. By the end of the song, the car had cleared up enough for George to drive. George started up the car and began pulling out of the park in silence, worried he would simply break if he tried to talk. The next song played quietly in the air, background noise to the boys’ thoughts. 

“Where’s your house?” George asked after they left the park, glancing over at the blond. His voice sounded weak.

“It’s on Lynwood Drive,” Clay replied, attempting to mask his pain as he spoke but ultimately failing as his voice cracked. They both didn’t know if it was okay to talk or if it would hurt too much to learn more about each other before saying goodbye forever. Both boys couldn’t risk anymore heartache, so they stayed silent.

George pulled onto Clay’s street around five minutes later, slowing to stop as Clay pointed to which house was his. As the car stilled, neither boy moved, Clay not getting out in a poor attempt to spend a sliver more time simply in the presence of George. Clay then looked over at George, seeing the boy looking down at his lap, head hanging low. 

When George felt eyes on him, he looked up, finding soft honey coloured eyes looking back at him. There was a slight sparkle in George’s eyes as he looked over at Clay, expression unreadable. 

“Kiss goodbye?” Clay asked, desperation and longing laced in his tone. His eyes glimmered with the hope of a chance to taste the boy again. 

George nodded his head quickly, letting out a soft “Please.”

This would definitely make the later aching worse, but the boys needed this. They needed a formal goodbye, one last moment of weakness before they were faced with a lifetime of shame and hiding; longing for something, for someone, that they could never truly have.

The boys instinctually looked around outside first, making sure their moment was private. It was late in the night so everyone was already fast asleep in their respective homes, not a single soul apart from them out in the depths of the night.

Meeting each other's eyes again, the boys smiled warmly. Then, they leaned in slowly, eyes fluttering down to study each other’s lips. When their faces were mere inches apart, the two boys paused, hot breath hitting the other’s waiting lips. They wanted to savour every last second of this moment, movements languid as they allowed themselves to indulge in each other one final time. After a few stilled seconds, Clay’s hand slowly moved up to cup the soft skin of George’s cheek, soaking up any last bit of warmth he could get. 

Then, Clay slowly pulled George’s face in until their lips met softly. They kissed gently, unhurried and passionate. The kiss gradually grew deeper as their tongues connected in the tender moment, relishing the taste of each other.

If they could, they would kiss like this for an eternity, lost in each other and basking in the comfort of it all.

Eventually they had to pull away, separating lazily as their eyes flickered open slowly, met with the wide pupils of their lover. Staying near, they rested their foreheads together, maintaining eye-contact.

“I wish we had more time,” Clay said quietly, his hand still cupping the boy’s cheek gently as he now grazed his thumb over the soft skin. 

“Me too.” George’s voice was just above a whisper. His eyes closed, focused on feeling Clay so close to him and touching his skin.

“I don’t even know your favourite colour,” Clay said, chuckling lightly at the end of his sentence. George opened his eyes again to watch the boy laugh, joining in as he softly giggled along with the contagious sound.

“It’s blue. I’m colourblind and it’s the only colour I can actually see well. It looks so full of life compared to the dull world around it. Wherever I am, it always finds a way to stand out to me,” George said, previous attempts to stay quiet now fleeting. They couldn’t deny the urge to know each other, even the slightest bit more. 

“Hm, that’s quite poetic George, didn’t take you for much of an artist,” Clay said, a gentle smirk on his face. It was a futile attempt to learn more about George while he still could, lingering in the moment longer than it welcomed him.

“It’s hardly poetic. Though sometimes I dream of studying literature after high school,” George replied, pulling his forehead away from Clay’s in favour of seeing a clearer image of the boy in front of him, faces still close enough to feel each other’s breaths.

Clay warmed as he learned this new fact about George. He now knew one of the boy’s dreams, he could work with that. The pain melted slightly as he felt closer to the boy, a smile growing on his face. He wished he could be George’s dream. 

“Do you think you will?” Clay asked, focused on the boy as he intently listened, holding on to any information he could get.

“I’m not sure, not many people from this town get to go to college,” George said.

“I think you will,” Clay responded, a small smile on his face as he spoke; a glimmer in his eyes as he looked at George fondly.

“You hardly know me Clay.” George fought a smile as he spoke.

“Doesn’t matter. I can tell,” Clay said with a slight shrug and a goofy smile. George rolled his eyes playfully at the boy as a toothy smile grew on his face. 

Then, George asked “What about you, what’s your dream?” The genuine curiosity in his tone made Clay’s heart warm.

“I guess I don't really have one, I'll just see where life takes me.” He hoped wherever it took him would be somewhere near George. Although they had agreed to pretend this night didn’t happen, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away from the boy.

George nodded his head gently in response, still looking fondly into Clay’s eyes, keenly listening to the boy. They stayed like that a moment longer, desperately trying to delay their inevitable goodbye. As they sat, they simply admired each other, content just to be near the other.

Eventually, George spoke up, saying “Clay. Y-you have to go, it’s late.” His voice wavered with his words, looking down to avoid eye-contact. He couldn’t bear to look at Clay’s face, knowing it was the last time he would be able to see the boy so intimately. George knew he would crack if he looked into the boy’s loving eyes.

Softly, almost so that George couldn’t even hear it, Clay spoke, “I know.”

There was a moment of silence before Clay put his fingers under George’s chin, gently tilting the boy’s face up so he could see him. When their eyes met, a single tear rolled down George’s cheek. Clay’s eyes stung as he fought the urge to cry, knowing they would both break down sobbing if he did. 

“It’ll be okay George,” Clay said reassuringly, desperately trying to convince himself it was true. Then, Clay swiped his thumb over George’s cheek, gently wiping away the tear.

George nodded his head in response, trying to compose himself for Clay. He didn’t believe the boy’s words, repeating them in his head as he tried to comfort himself. They held each other a moment longer, hands on each other’s cheeks, getting one last look at their lover. 

“Goodbye George,” Clay said, voice quiet and faltering. He closed his eyes and placed a tender kiss to the boy’s forehead before pulling away.

As they touched for the last time, hands slipping from each other’s faces, George spoke weakly, “Goodbye Clay.”

Their glances lingered a moment longer before Clay slowly turned, getting out of the car. He got out and shut the door lightly behind him, walking towards his house in the dark, cold night. Everything felt cold without George. He didn’t dare look back, he wasn’t strong enough. If he looked back he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look away.

George watched Clay walk away, eyes tearing up as he saw Clay slip away from him. His whole body ached, screaming at him to go after the boy; he knew he couldn’t though, this was it. 

It was all over just as soon as it had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! I have lots more ideas and chapters to come :)  
> I'm not sure what my upload schedule will look like for this but this fic takes more time to write because I've been doing research to make sure it's mostly accurate to the time period.  
> Leave a comment on what you thought so far! I love reading all of your opinions and feedback, they really help motivate me :)


End file.
